1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental hygiene vending machine for use in connection with oral health and hygiene holders. The dental hygiene vending machine has particular utility in connection with vending machine for dispensing dental hygiene products and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental hygiene vending machines are desirable to provide a convenient means to practice oral hygiene and freshen one's breath when away from home.
The use of oral health and hygiene holders are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,319 to Stanley discloses a toilet or travelling case of leather or like material. The case comprises a base section adapted to rest flatly on a support or table, a top section of substantially the same length and width as the base section. A back strip connects the base and top section and of a width corresponding to the thickness of the closed case. Flexible rim flanges enclose the ends and front of the case when closed, the sections have interior holding means for removably mounting various articles or accessories thereon. The sections and the strip being each relatively stiff but with a flexible joint or hinge between the base section and the back strip about which the case may be swung open or closed. A stiffening means other than the rim flanges comprising an angle pice of stiff sheet material or L-shape cross section embodied in the back strip and top section with one of its walls coinciding and embodied in the plane of the the back strip and its other wall coinciding and embodied in the plane of the top section. When the case is open the base section and the back strip rest flatly on the support while the top section upstands firmly approximately vertically therefrom and the articles mounted on both sections are accessibly displayed. However, the Stanley '319 patent does not disclose a vending machine for dental hygiene products.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,946 to Whittaker discloses a disposable dental hygiene kit including a sealed flat rectangular package formed of a pair of foil lined synthetic plastic sheets sealed together around all the edges thereof and having an end portion which is tearable to open the package. Within the package is a synthetic felt pad about 3.5 by 7.0 by 0.2 cm. folded once to form a square; within the folded synthetic felt pad is approximately 30 cm. of unwaxed dental floss wound on a plastic or paper spindle about 3 cm. by 1 cm. The pad is impregnated with about two cc of liquid consisting of water, about 15% alcohol, and a dentafrice consisting of one or more of the substances thymol, eucalyptol, menthol or benzoic acid. As an alternative to the spindle for the dental floss, the floss may be contained in a transparent plastic bag about 2.5 by 3.0 cm. or may simply be wound in a flat spiral coil. The kit is used by tearing open one end, removing and using the dental floss in a customary manner, and wiping the teeth with the felt pad in lieu of a toothbrush. However, the Whittaker '946 patent does not disclose a vending machine for dental hygiene products.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,330 to Strock discloses an oral health and hygiene holders kit comprises a length of flexible liquid pervious material, said length of material including a pocket for containing a finger. A dentifrice is applied to an exterior face of the pocket. Also the length of material extends longitudinally away from the opening into the pocket and a transverse sleeve is formed in the extension for containing a length of dental floss and a relatively rigid dental stimulator. However, the Strock '330 patent does not disclose a vending machine for dental hygiene products.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dental hygiene vending machine that allows vending machine for dispensing dental hygiene products and the like. The Stanley '319, Whittaker '946 and Strock '330 patents make no provision for disclose a vending machine for dental hygiene products.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved dental hygiene vending machine which can be used for vending machine for dispensing dental hygiene products and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the dental hygiene vending machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vending machine for dispensing dental hygiene products and the like.